Henry Holidays/2
Chapter written by , , and . Previous Chapter: Henry Holidays/1 The Henry Mails had been riding across the world through the sky (actually only about 10 feet in the air but it felt much higher) in their magical sleigh that they had received from their radioactive Dohman. “How long until we get there?” whined li’l baby Ham. “Two lahng, m8s.” replied a disgruntled Steli as the wind plowed through the tight curls of his hair. “You think that’s bad?” Marina turned to Stelios in a face caked with hair. “Uhm, we’ve not gone that far...” said Samuel. The wind was blowing hard against the Henries in the sleigh. All of their hair was being pushed away, except for Steli who had hair that defied physics. “Look at that ahead!” shouted Tom. Everyone looked back at Tom at surprise from hearing him say words, but he actually wasn’t there when they looked back. They looked ahead and saw a tall mountain with many people skiing on it. The youngest one, Ham, jumped with joy at the thought of being able to have fun. No surprise as he was a little baby. “Can we stop there!?” He shouted with glee. “Weh sure cahn!” shouted out Steli as he was the one driving the sleigh. “Skiing?” said Nicholas. “I think I’ll sit this one out.” The sleigh stopped at the top of the mountain, and all of the Henries jumped out. There were several slopes for them to go down from, but they actually remembered that they had no skiing gear. “Oh no,” exclaimed Tom who once again was not there. “Maybe we could go to the large cabin that appears to belong to the skiing place.” “Rick, Tucker!” shouted Ham. “Wha?” asked Rick. Tucker glanced over as well. “I challenge you guys...to a race! Down this slope here!” Ham was standing in front of one of the slopes on the mountain. “But we still don’t have ski gear, you moron!” shouted Rick in an extremely angry manner. He could not comprehend why one such as Ham could be so incompetent. “Ok, Ham,” said Tucker. He walked over to the slope. “That’s pretty steep!” Rick walked over as well, and sighed. He accidentally tripped, and pushed Ham singing ‘Blank Space’ and Tucker and his God-like hair both down the slope at the same time. Panicking and fumbling, he looked around and then went after them by rolling down. “Okay then,” said Marina. Tucker and Ham continued rolling down the slope. They masterfully maneuvered past obstacles and, finally, made it to the bottom. Ham had made it first, and thus was the victor. He shouted in joy. “Awww,” Tucker wept. Rick also rolled down to the bottom of the hill but not as gracefully. Once he got to the bottom, he shook himself off and stood up. He had lost the race unfortunately for him. “Alright!” shouted Ham. “Let’s go back up!” The three began to go back up the mountain using a lift. Tom, who was still not there, challenged Marina and Steli to another race. With actual ski gear this time. The three of them got on a slope, and went off to start their race that was incredibly long for unknown reasons. At the top, only remained Nicholas and Samuel. “I don’t really want to ski...” said Nicholas. “I’m not the best in athletics.” “Yeah,” responded Sam, “me neither.” Suddenly, a sleigh similar to the one that the Henries had taken came flying across the sky. It landed right next to theirs, and a small reindeer-man jumped out. He walked towards Sam and Nick, and looked directly at them. “Why, hello there, my good fellows,” he said. “Uh...” Sam was confused. “Who are you?” “I’m Himmelve,” he responded. “One of the many great minions of Himmelklaus. I heard that you chaps would be trying to stop Himmelklaus and save Christmas! I laugh at the thought.” “What?” asked Nick. “How did you hear that?” “Your Dohman told me,” Himmelve said. “He betrayed us servants of Himmelklaus by telling you all that information!” “Oh,” said Sam. “Well, are you going to fight us?” “No, chaps, no. I’m best in skiing! Which is, of course, why I came here. I challenge you boys to a race! In skiing down the steepest slope here!” Himmelve pointed to the steepest and largest slope on the mountain. “But...” Sam started. “We can’t really ski well.” “Well that’s too bad, fellows!” Himmelve shouted. “If you won’t race me, I’ll tell Himmelklaus to destroy you right here!” “Uhm, okay.” Sam was reluctant but he decided to ski against Himmelve, and thus a race began. Sam, now in full ski gear, stepped up to the slope. Himmelve was right next to him, ready to begin. Sam pushed himself forward, and he was off. As the race progressed, the other Henries noticed what was going on. They went to look and cheered for Samuel. Tucker, Taylor and Rick attempted to roll along at the same pace on the slope beside the one where Samuel was racing Himmelve. While Himmelve was significantly better at skiing than Samuel was, Samuel won the race for unknown reasons, possibly because of the cliché cheering of his friends. “Hooray!” cheered Samuel, glaring at Himmelve. Himmelve walked up to him. “Don’t you think it’s that easy though. You will see me again.” He whistled and the sleigh he arrived on earlier appeared out of thin air. “What kind of evil person would challenge you to a ski race instead of just attacking you, though?” questioned Rick. “Well, no one was injured, fortunately,” said Nick. “So it’s probably better this way!” It remained a mystery. But they were one step closer to saving Christmas. As for Marina, Steli, and Tom, well, they were lost forever now. Their race never finished. Not because they died or anything, but the slope literally did not have an end to it. Legend has it that they are still racing to this day. But probably not because the Henries all got back on the sleigh and continued heading to the north. End of chapter. Category:Chapters